(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) effective agent dosage forms that both facilitate oral ingestion and provide an effective treatment over a prolonged period of time. In particular, the invention provides for pharmaceutical compositions having a first and second plurality of drug-resin particles, where the first plurality of drug-resin particles does not have a delayed release coating and the second plurality of drug-resin particles does have a delayed release coating, where the drug is an ADHD effective agent and the composition achieves an escalating in vivo plasma concentration of the ADHD effective agent.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Many drug therapies use immediate-release oral dosage forms administered at spaced intervals to provide and maintain a desired therapeutic effect over a prolonged therapy period. For example, drugs used in treating Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) and ADHD such as ADDERALL® and RITALIN® are administered two or three times a day.
For various reasons, subjects often experience difficulty complying with this administration schedule. In particular, because ADD and ADHD are commonly diagnosed in children, the dosage regimen generally requires that at least one dose is administered during the school day. Children are typically not permitted to self-administer the drug at school. As such, authorized school personnel generally take on the responsibility for administering the drug to children during the school day. However, this approach raises issues of medical privacy and potential stigmatizing of the child by peers. In addition, the compliance issue becomes further complicated as transportation, storage and supply of the drug typically must be documented and/or monitored, and the schedules of the different parties involved, i.e., the child, the educators and the authorized school personnel, must be coordinated and accommodated. The unfortunate result is that doses may be given late or missed altogether resulting in decreased efficacy of the therapy.
To avoid administering multiple doses during the day, once-a-day sustained and extended release medications have been developed. For example, ADDERALL XR®, a mixed amphetamine salts medication, is administered once-a-day for the treatment of ADD and ADHD. To achieve extended release, ADDERALL XR requires a mixture of four amphetamine salts: dextroamphetamine sulfate, dextroamphetamine saccharate, amphetamine aspartate, and amphetamine sulfate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,322,819 and 6,605,300, which disclose ADDERALL XR, are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,768, which is hereby incorporated by reference, also discloses a four amphetamine salt composition.
METADATE CD® is another once-a-day ADHD treatment. This formulation comprises methylphenidate hydrochloride and achieves an extended-release profile through its make up of 30% immediate release beads and 70% extended release beads.
Prior art ADHD compositions such as ADDERALL XR and METADATE CD are only available in solid dosage forms. Many people, especially children, have difficulty swallowing standard solid dosage forms. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop easily ingested, once-daily oral compositions that provide effective, prolonged treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,332 to Keating discloses adsorbing amphetamines onto a sulphonic acid cation exchange resin from which the drug is slowly and uniformly released by gastric and intestinal juices. In particular, this patent discloses a homogeneous pharmaceutical drug compound which will immediately release its drug continuously over a long period of time without the necessity of complicated and expensive enteric coating procedures. The amphetamine-resin complex of this patent is such that not more than approximately 50% of the amphetamine is released in one hour by elution with simulated gastric juice and at least approximately 10% in three hours by such elution.
Hinsvark, et al. journal of Phamacokinetics and Biophaaceutics, 1(4):319-328, 1973) reports the comparison of oral bioavailability and pharmacokinetics of between a resin-bound form of amphetamine and the soluble hydrochloride salt. The efficiency of absorption was the same for resinate as for soluble salt, but the speed of absorption was about three times slower for the resinate and blood levels after the resinate reached a lower, later and flatter peak. Without any coating, the resin-bound amphetamine produced more sustained blood levels.
Although, as described by Keating and Hinsvark, amphetamine adsorbed on ion exchange resin was released more slowly into gastric and/or intestinal juices than soluble salts, the pharmacokinetic profile is not comparable to ADDERALL XR or METADATE CD. As such, there is still a need for a once-a-day formulation that is easily ingested.